


Some people deserve to die

by CosenAngel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Eggsy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is pining for Eggsy Unwin, the barista at the close by Starbucks. Fortunately Eggsy is pining for him as well.<br/>At the same time Harry and his coworkers still have to try and solve the case regarding the Butcher Brat, a ruthless killer who only kill those who deserve it.</p>
<p>A coffee-shop/serial killer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people deserve to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osmsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/gifts).



> Based of the prompt "but what about Dark!Eggsy?"
> 
> Might not be all that dark but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Eggsy was happy. He had a job as a barista that he liked and a handsome regular who he had a small crush on. He had some hobbies like parkour and free running. It was a decent life compared to where he had started.

He might have started small, just maiming a few people. The ones no one would miss, like that bastard Dean Baker. With the smaller bosses gone he had to take care of the others; the rapists, the abusers, and most important, the ones praying on young children. Eggsy smiled to himself. He really should have thanked Dean before killing him. Without him, Eggsy would never have become who he was.

 

**xxXxx**

 

Harry walked into Merlin’s office, carrying two cups of Starbucks. He put one down in front of his dear friend, managing to not put it down on the pictures of the latest victim.

“You are 15 minutes late. Again!” Merlin growled at him.

“At least I brought coffee. Another one from Butcher Brat?” Harry asked, leaning over Merlin’s shoulder to look at the pictures from the crime scene. There was blood all over the bedroom. Butcher Brat was an accurate name for the killer.

“Yes. This time we found child pornography on the victim’s computer.”

“This is what, 17 kills since last year?”

“Yeah. And the only connection to the victims are that they are all, well, horrible people.”

“Maybe we should be glad for that.”

“Harry, did you put sugar in my coffee again?”

“It’s a Caramel Latte, you heathen.”

“I hope that the one you’re holding is black,” Merlin muttered.

“As the night!” Harry couldn’t help but to move away when Marlin reached for the cup.

“Great, give it here!”

Before they could continue arguing about the coffee, Percival and James walked inside with Roxy following them.

“Harry, give the man his coffee or you’ll be the next butcher victim,” Percival said. “We have work to do and a crime scene to visit. So, what do we know about the victim?”

 

**xxXxx**

 

It was Saturday morning when Harry wandered into the Starbucks next door to the NCA office. He was unsure of what he wanted to drink today. In the end it depended on the barista. Only Eggsy could make the perfect Caramel Macchiato. Jamal made a pretty decent White Chocolate Mocha, the others were good enough at the Caramel Latte.

Harry was in luck. Today,  he would be able to get the perfect Caramel Macchiato.

“Harry!” Eggsy said with a big grin. “Looking good, guv.” Eggsy started to fix his drink right away. “Where ya been?”

“Another murder, another case,” Harry said. “How about you, Eggsy? What have you been up to?”

“Oh you know; I was at a course. Learned some more management.”

“That’s good.” Harry was pleased, he wanted Eggsy to go far in any career he chose. The boy was a ray of sunshine and any workplace should be happy to have him.

“Yeah, but I’m sad I couldn’t see you every day,” Eggsy said sounding like a sad puppy while pouting. Harry smiled at him. All he wanted to do was grab Eggsy and kiss the pout of his face.

“I missed you to. And your cute drawings,” Harry said and winked at Eggsy.

He was about to say something more, maybe even ask Eggsy out like he'd wanted to for months, but he hesitated. Eggsy was young and bright. Harry was old and dark. It was a bad idea from the beginning. It would only end with Harry’s job killing the relationship.

Before he managed to say anything the door was pushed open with a bang. Harry was staring at Eggsy so he noticed how his only reaction was to freeze up and hunch in on himself for a second. Then Eggsy was back to smiling, and moving quickly.

“Stop flirting with the boy, Hart! Get that silly thing you call coffee. We’ve got another!” James called from the doorway.

“Good luck Harry,” Eggsy said handing over Harry's coffee. “I hope you solve these murders soon. If there’s anyone I believe can do it, it’s you!”

“Thank you Eggsy.” They smiled at each other.

“Come on Hart!” James called again.

 

**xxXxx**

 

Eggsy was preparing. He had listened to Harry talk about this drug dealer selling bad shit to schoolkids. Harry never told him much, not more than the papers said, but Eggsy wasn’t as stupid as people thought. He knew the right people and knew that pretty much anyone would tell him what he needed to know. He knew where Tony was selling today. He also knew that it wasn’t Tony that was the boss, Ralphie was.

Eggsy made sure to find Ralphie and Tony together at the warehouse. No one who dealt drugs to kids deserved to live. No one who sold drugs cut with rat poison deserved to live either. A junkie might be a junkie but they deserved help, not to be poisoned.

He managed to surprise them. And there was no problem to make sure they both died in the bloodiest kind of way. The only mishap was when Tony managed to twist Eggsy’s wrist. _‘That’ll hurt tomorrow. I might not be able to make Harry his Caramel Macchiato and if I didn’t have a reason to kill before I certainly have now.’_ Eggsy grinned and attacked again.

The floor was covered with a thick layer of blood. Eggsy looked at his handiwork. Now he just had to get rid of the too small shoes he wore as well as the overall. Good thing he knew what areas people burned cars in. But first he had to call the cops. What was the point in making a mess if no one cleaned it up?

He placed the call using Tony’s phone.

“Nine-nine-nine, how may I help you?”

“Some people deserve to die,” Eggsy said with a high pitch, making sure his voice was unrecognisable, “and these will be found in a warehouse registered to Ralph Smith, in Camberwell. Enjoy the clean-up.”

 

**xxXxx**

 

_“Nine-nine-nine, how may I help you?”_

_“Some people deserve to die, and these will be found in a warehouse registered to Ralph Smith, in Camberwell. Enjoy the clean-up.”_

They listened to the tape one more time.

“He called in to make sure we found it. It’s something that wouldn’t have been found out for weeks otherwise,” Merlin said. “I’m gonna pull the complete works on these two but it seems like the drugs they were selling were mixed with baking soda and rat poison. I found out that Tony was dealing outside a school.”

“At least he took out a real bastard then,” Harry mumbled.

Their briefing on the case, the drugs and the victims continued. Harry was drumming with his fingers against the table. He wanted them to have a small break so he could get coffee, and see Eggsy.

“Where’s your coffee Harry?” James asked with a laugh.

“Starbucks wasn’t open when I passed by it because someone keeps telling me that we have very early meetings.” Harry glared at Merlin.

“Go get that coffee,” Merlin said. “Bring me some back. And a bag with those small waffle cakes!”

“Fuck you Merlin. Fuck you!” Harry said and left the room. He didn’t even bang the door after himself, even though he wanted to.

 

**xxXxx**

 

“Harry!” Eggsy “I thought I saw you looming. I’ve fixed your Caramel Macchiato, that Merlin guy’s coffee and mini waffles since it’s Monday.”

“Hello Eggsy.” Harry smiled at the young man. He had tried for so long to deny his feelings for Eggsy but they became apparent at moments like these. That’s when he saw that Eggsy’s right hand was wrapped in bandage.

“What did you do with your hand?”

“Oh, this? I fell. I do parkour and I didn’t nail a landing, you know.”

“Please be careful in the future,” Harry said and before Eggsy was able to react he kissed Eggsy’s hand.

“I will if you’ll go out with me,” Eggsy said, not even thinking about it.

“Yes. When’s your shift over?” Harry seized the moment. He didn’t want to risk Eggsy changing his mind.

“At four.” Eggsy smiled at him and Harry knew right there and then that this was the smile he wanted to see for the rest of his life. A thought that slightly shocked Harry, but it felt right.

“I’ll be here then.” Harry gave Eggsy a small smile and walked out. Only tripping over his own feet once.

 

**xxXxx**

 

The first time they kissed was outside of Eggsy’s apartment later that night. The first time they had sex was at Harry’s. A few hours after the kiss. Eggsy had forgotten his keys at work so they ended up going to Harry’s. Harry had simply nodded when Eggsy explained the whole thing, even if he had felt the keys in Eggsy’s coat pocket. He was sure there was a good reason for Eggsy to want to keep him out of the apartment.

~

They were like two pieces that fit together perfectly and it didn’t take long before they were officially dating. Somehow they managed to have two dates a week. Even with Eggsy’s weird shifts and Harry's cases that kept him busy for days they found time for each other.

They spent most of their time at Harry’s. He guessed it was because Eggsy prefered not to invite people into his home. Especially as Eggsy called it a dump. Harry fixed Eggsy a drawer and a spot for his large quantity of tea.  

“Guv, I love tea. The best thing is buying more tea.” Eggsy had grinned and filled a shelf with odd bags, bins and boxes of tea. Harry had just laughed.

He also had to give up a part of his hallway for Eggsy’s collection of shoes. It was all fine. Harry even fixed up the guest room, incase Eggsy wanted his own space while at Harry’s. He never did but he did put in a chest with a lock.

“Just a few things. Nothing all too important,” Eggsy had mumbled as they had put it at the end of the guest bed.

Suddenly Eggsy's lease was up and Harry just smiled and moved the last of Eggsy's things to his house. After looking at the apartment, he really couldn’t understand why they’d never spent any time in the apartment. It wasn’t that much of a dump, especially not since Eggsy was a neat freak.

~

Living with Harry made Eggsy’s hobby a bit harder, but it was worth it. Besides, Harry was almost always gone when Eggsy came home from a kill. It made it easier. He always managed to get rid of the overalls and the shoes at the scene and Harry respected Eggsy's privacy enough that he never asked about the chest or what was in it. Eggsy loved him, he honestly did and he hated what his hobby might do to them. Although he hoped that Harry loved him enough to never turn him in in case he figured it all out.

 

**xxXxx**

 

They were in bed together, touching softly while Harry talked a bit about his latest case. A serial rapist haunting a few clubs in central London. Somehow he ended up talking about the Butcher Brat. He was still active, still allusive and untraceable.

“It’s sophisticated but bloody. So much blood Eggsy, I’m afraid you’ll end up hurt,” he murmured. All he wanted was to keep Eggsy safe.

“Doesn’t he only hurt those who deserve it?” Eggsy asked him.

“I’d like to believe that no one, not even bad people, deserve that kind of ending,” Harry said. He used to believe in that but nowadays he wasn’t so sure.

“Some people deserve to die,” Eggsy murmured, making Harry look at him sharply. “There will always be bastards.”

“Hmm… Well, my dear, maybe we should focus on something other than murder?”

“I’d like that,” Eggsy said and kissed him.

 

**xxXxx**

 

A few days later another Butcher Brat victim was found. This time it was a man suspected of being a serial rapist. They even had a confession on tape, left by the murder.

Merlin stood right beside Harry looking over the scene. Harry was sipping the best Caramel Mocha he could get his hands on. If it wasn’t for the bloody mess in front of him, it would have been perfect park weather.

“I just don’t get it. Why do all our best suspects end up dead with all the evidence we need? I just don’t get it,” Merlin said.

“Maybe we just have some good karma?” Harry said. “Besides, it’s not like he’ll be missed.”

“You’re  right about that, old friend.” Merlin sighed. “This marks number 35 for the Butcher Brat. Think we’ll ever catch him?”

“A part of me hopes we never do” Harry said, glancing at Merlin who nodded.

“I quite agree. It would be a mess I’d rather not clean up.” Merlin said and raised a brow. Harry nodded. He understood Merlin perfectly. As long as the victims were guilty, his boyfriend would be safe from the NCA and Scotland Yard.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the lovely mods as well as my beta.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! I'd like to hear what you thought!


End file.
